


The Red Alert Dilemma

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When twins are born in different universes, do they know each other? Are they aware of each other? Red Alert finds out what being a twin really takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To be a twin or not

“Carrier, are we going to get a little brother?” Sideswipe asks as he climbs up on Ratchet’s lap.

“Yes, where’s Sunstreaker?” Ratchet asks as he rubs his chest. The sparklet was due next orn. He already knew he wouldn’t get any recharge this dark orn. Wheeljack was going to recharge on the couch for a vorn for this.

“In our room, painting,” Sideswipe says and reaches up with his small servos. “Can I feel him?”

“You can try,” Ratchet says as he pulls the small red and black sparkling up to his chestplates. 

“I hear a hum,” Sideswipe looks up surprised at his carrier. “Hi, baby brother!” 

“Not so loud, he can hear you just fine,” Ratchet chuckles.

“Oh, hi baby brother,” Sideswipe says. “When is Sire going to be home?”

“He’s working late at the lab to get next orn off. Let’s get you and Sunny to recharge.”

Ratchet picks up Sideswipe and carries him to the berthroom.

“Come on, Sunstreaker, it’s time for recharge,” Ratchet holds out his servo for the golden colored sparkling. Sunstreaker runs to Ratchet and grabs the offered servo.

“Read us a story?” Sunstreaker asks and runs over to the data-pad shelf to pull one off. He runs to the berth and climbs up using the sheet. The orange and cream cybercat jumps on the berth and wiggles between the twins. Sideswipe throws his arms around the cat.

“You can start now,” Sideswipe says. 

“Once upon a time, there was a mech who had a twin, but he did not know he had a twin—“

“Why not?” Sideswipe asks. “I can feel Sunny.”

“He did not know because his twin was born in a land far away. His twin was born in a mirror land. In mirror land, everything is opposite. Everything in this land is switched. Nice becomes mean. Good becomes evil.

“Now, this twin, the one in this land was happy and care free, but in mirror land he was sad and scared. This twin had a family to care for him. That twin did not—“

“Sunny, why’d you pick this story?” Sideswipe asks burying his face in to the cat’s shoulder. “I don’t like it.”

“Shut up,” Sunstreaker says,

“Language,” Ratchet looks sternly at the gold sparkling. “Shall I continue?”

Both sparklings nod and curl back around the cybercat.

“The twin in mirror land became jealous of his twin. You see, they had a connection. They were twins after all. Their twin bond bridged the expanse over this land and mirror land. The twins would often switch to balance each other out. Their friend in this land took notice of the dramatic change. But since they did not know about mirror land they named it a glitch in his personality system.”

Ratchet looks down to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in recharge with their helms touching and their servos clasped together in front of their chests. The cybercat curls up on the top of the berth and lays its helm on Sideswipe’s. Ratchet pulls up their blankets and presses his forehelm against each of their helms. He walks into the main part of the apartment in upper Iacon. He walks to the glass doors leading to the balcony that overlooks northern Iacon. He rubs his chest plates as the pain rises. He starts panting and braces himself on the window. 

 

Ratchet holds back a scream as the sparklet pulls at the tether. He slides to his knees with one servo on his chest and the other bracing himself on the floor. 

:Wheeljack . . . the sparklet . . . sparklet’s coming early,: Ratchet gasps over the comm..

:I’m on my way,: Wheeljack says. :Do you have the frame?: 

:It’s in . . . the . . . study,: Ratchet says. :I don’t . . . think I . . . can make it.:

:Where are Sunny and Sides?:

:In recharge,: Ratchet says and screams. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe peek out of their berthroom.

“Carrier?” Sideswipe asks, coming up to the couch. He hesitantly steps closer. 

“Sideswipe,” Ratchet says. “Can you get your brother’s frame from the study?”

“Sunny, help me,” Sideswipe pulls Sunstreaker after him. “Come on.”

Ratchet crawls to the couch and climbs up to it as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe carry the small frame their brother will be in.

“Where’s Sire?” Sideswipe asks, Sunstreaker climbs onto the couch and grabs Ratchet’s servo.

“He’s on his way,” Ratchet arches off the couch. “You two are going to need to open the frame’s spark chamber when I tell you to. Sunny, you’ll need to guide the spark into his frame.”

“Why do I have to?” Sunstreaker whines.

“You’re up here,” Ratchet says.

“Sides, trade me,” Sunstreaker says and moves to get down.

“No, he’s splitting, all you have to do is cup the sparklet and lay him in the frame.”

Sunstreaker nods and watches as Ratchet opens his spark chamber. He gasps and stares at the small spark.

“Sunny!” Ratchet yells, Sunstreaker jumps and cups his servos around the sparklet.

“Come on baby brother,” Sunstreaker slides down Ratchet to the floor with the sparklet in his servos. He holds his servos over the sparkling frame’s spark chamber. The spark jumps in and the frame’s chest plates close. Ratchet sits up and picks up the sparkling frame. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe climb up on the couch beside their Carrier. “Why isn’t he moving?”

“He’s getting used to his new frame,” Ratchet trails his finger down the sparkling’s helm. Bright blue optics flicker on and the sparkling looks up. Blue optics flicker on and shimmer before the sparkling lets out a wail. “Shh, Red it’s alright.”

“Why is he screaming?” Sideswipe asks with his small servos over his audios.

“Shh, Red, you’re safe,” Ratchet starts rocking the sparkling.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sunstreaker asks looking up worried. “Did I break him?”

“No he’s just scared.”

 

Meanwhile, some land far away.

 

“Get it out of me!” Ratchet yells. “The parasite’s been sucking the energy out of me for decaorns. I’ve never wanted it.”

“Just calm down, Ratchet,” Wheeljack says. “You’re going to make it extinguish.”

“Good, I don’t want it,” Ratchet looks on in disgust as Wheeljack pulls the small red and black frame up. The spark jumps online and looks up at the green and white mech he’s grown to know as Carrier. “Get that filthy thing away from me.”

The sparkling trembles in Wheeljack’s arms. A small cry escapes the sparkling and Ratchet grabs the sparkling. He carries the small red and black form to the door of the apartment. 

“Where are you taking him?” Wheeljack asks.

“The waste center,” Ratchet states. Wheeljack jumps in front of Ratchet and grabs the sparkling. 

“You are not taking him,” Wheeljack holds the sparkling close to his spark.

“Fine, keep your little experiment,” Ratchet says and walks to the door. “I have work to do.”

Ratchet slams the door and Wheeljack stands with the small sparkling trembling and whimpering in his arms. 

“It will be alright, Red Alert,” Wheeljack rubs the sparkling’s back.


	2. Calming Twins

Ratchet walks around the apartment humming quietly to the sparkling. The sparkling’s tiny whimpers pain Ratchet’s spark every time. Wheeljack walks into the apartment and immediately walks up to Ratchet.

“What’s wrong?” Wheeljack traces the sparkling’s helm.

“He onlined screaming, I don’t know,” Ratchet looks up at Wheeljack worried. “Everything from separation to moving his spark into his frame went well. I didn’t want to try to see if his coding was corrupted while he is online.”

“Let me try,” Wheeljack holds out his arms and Ratchet carefully transfers Red Alert to his mate’s arms. The sparkling calms immediately, Wheeljack looks up at Ratchet, the hurt expression on the junior medic’s face causes his spark to pulse painfully. “Maybe he just wanted to see his Sire.”

“Maybe,” Ratchet sighs when he sees the sparkling flinch at his voice.

“Let me put him to recharge,” Wheeljack says, Ratchet nods and watches as his bondmate takes the sparkling away. Ratchet steps out on the balcony, looking over the city. Wheeljack steps out of the apartment to stand beside him.

“Did I do something wrong while I was carrying?” Ratchet asks, not looking at the other mech. “Did I not talk to him enough? Did I let bad emotions through the bond? I didn’t yell at him, did I?”

“Ratch, you did everything perfectly,” Wheeljack rubs his servos over Ratchet’s arms.

“Why does he hate me?”

“Maybe it’s because he came early,” Wheeljack lays his helm against Ratchet’s back. “Maybe he’s confused at his surroundings.”

“Never have I heard of a sparklet separating early,” Ratchet sighs and turns around. He looks away, everywhere but at Wheeljack. “I think . . . I think you should take some time off from the lab and I’ll go to work. He obviously doesn’t feel comfortable with me.”

“Have you tried using the bond?”

“No,” Ratchet smacks himself on the helm. He presses his forehelm against Wheeljack’s then walks into the apartment. He walks into the main berthroom and steps up to the small crib-like berth. The red and white sparkling lies on his side in recharge, a stuffed ambulance gripped tightly in his arms. Ratchet slowly opens the bond to the sparkling. The sparkling onlines with a jump and looks up at Ratchet. He whimpers, scooting backward and clutches his toy. Ratchet frowns, sadness flows over the opened bond before Ratchet sits on the edge of the large berth. 

Red Alert whines and scoots to the edge of the crib to look at his Carrier. He reaches a small servo through the bars, Ratchet reaches out and presses a finger against the small servo. Red Alert chirps happily and grabs Ratchet’s finger. Ratchet smiles, standing slowly to not scare the sparkling, he gently pick up Red Alert and holds him to his chest.

“It’s alright,” Ratchet whispers as he rubs the sparkling’s back and lies on the berth. Red Alert sighs and curls up on his Carrier’s chest. Red Alert and Ratchet fall into recharge as Wheeljack walks in with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe following behind.

 

Mirror land

 

Wheeljack watches as the red and black sparkling recharges. If only Ratchet knew what kind of upgrades he installed in the sparkling’s frame. Two older sparklings walk into the study, one red and black, the other green and gray.

“Is this your other creation?” the red and black sparkling asks.

“Sunstreaker, be quiet, you’ll make him online.”

“Can I hold him?” Sideswipe asks.

“Be careful,” Wheeljack hands Red Alert to the green and gray mech. “He’s fragile in this frame and I spent a great deal of time building it.”

“I won’t hurt him,” Sideswipe says. He gently holds the sparkling to his chest. The sparkling coos in his recharge. 

“I need to get to the lab, do you want to look after him?”

Sideswipe nods and carries the sparkling into the main room.

“Can I come with you?” Sunstreaker asks. “Can I go to Ratchet’s med-bay?”

“Will you be alright by yourself, Sideswipe?” Wheeljack asks. Sideswipe nods and Wheeljack and Sunstreaker leave. He watches as the sparkling onlines, bright red optics brighten and the sparkling starts whimpering. 

“Hey shh, you don’t want to do that,” Sideswipe says. “Do you want everyone to think you’re weak?”

The sparkling sniffles and Sideswipe continues telling the sparkling what happens to weak mechs.


	3. Ice Field filled with mines

Ratchet onlines to something poking at his face. He looks down; a red helm bobs up and down. A white servo pulls at his mouth while the other pokes at his jaw. 

“What are you doing?” Ratchet asks. Bright blue optics meet his and the sparkling looks hesitant. “Why don’t we make Sire online?”

Ratchet picks up the small sparkling and sets him on Wheeljack’s chest. Red Alert looks at Ratchet with his helm tilted. Ratchet pokes Wheeljack’s cheek. Wheeljack turns his helm away and Red Alert giggles. Ratchet pokes Wheeljack again, this time Wheeljack sleepily swats his servo. Red Alert laughs and presses his small servos on his Sire’s cheeks.

Wheeljack onlines, smiling at Red Alert.

“Hello, brightspark,” Wheeljack smiles. 

“Hey!” Sunstreaker says, Red Alert jumps and slides off Wheeljack’s chest to the berth. Ratchet steadies the sparkling and Red Alert looks at his Carrier in awe. Sunstreaker stands on the berth with his servos balled into fists on his hips. “I’m your brightspark.”

“That you are, mmm, sweetspark,” Wheeljack says.

“No, I’m your sweet spark!” Sideswipe stomps his pede on the berth. Red Alert whimpers and curls into Ratchet’s servo. “Sorry baby brother.”

“Oh, I know, baby spark,” Wheeljack says. 

“Babyspark,” Sunstreaker says and climbs over Wheeljack. He lands beside Red Alert who stares with bright optics at him. “Can I hold him?”

Ratchet smiles and picks Red Alert up and sets him on Sunstreaker’s lap. Red Alert turns his helm to look at the slightly bigger mech holding him. 

“He’s so small and cute,” Sunstreaker says, Red Alert places his servo over Sunstreaker’s. “How long will he stay like this?”

“Only for a few Decaorns,” Ratchet trails his finger over Red Alert’s cheek. Red Alert chirps happily.

“I see he has warmed up to you,” Wheeljack says.

“Yes,” Ratchet smiles and rubs Red Alert’s helm. “Something about the bond calmed him. He still jumps when I don’t have it opened.”

“Carrier, can we come to the medical center with you?” Sunstreaker asks, not even looking up from playing with Red Alert.

“If you promise to behave,” Ratchet says. 

“I will,” Sunstreaker smiles.

“Can I go with you Sire?” Sideswipe looks over at Wheeljack.

“I guess,” Wheeljack says.

 

Mirrorland

 

Red Alert sits on the couch as Sideswipe pulls the box of spare parts into the main room of the apartment. The small sparkling looks curiously at the parts inside the box. Sideswipe jumps on the couch and pulls out a long cord like thing. 

“This used to be our cybercat’s spine,” Sideswipe smiles. “Do you want to rebuild him?”

Red Alert stares at Sideswipe, red optics bright. The small black helm bobs up and down. 

“Let’s get welding!” Sideswipe smiles.


	4. Realization

Red Alert watches as his Carrier walks around the completely white room. Something didn’t add up. Why did Carrier keep changing? One moment he would be kind and caring and then the next he would be mean and hate him. What did he do to make Carrier mad?

‘Why are you in my processor?’ a voice just like his own asks.

‘What?’ Red Alert asks. 

‘You’re in my processor, get out,’ the voice says.

‘But you’re in mine,’ Red Alert frowns and watches his Carrier move a spark monitor into the storage. 

‘He doesn’t like you,’ the voice says.

‘Who are you?’ 

‘Red Alert.’

‘But I am Red Alert,’ Red Alert frowns as Ratchet walks over to him. 

‘He’s going to hurt you,’ the voice says. 

‘No he won’t,’ Red Alert looks up at his Carrier. Ratchet picks the small red and cream sparkling up and carries him to the other counter. A red and black sparkling walks into the clinic with an Energon treat.

‘Why is Sunstreaker here?’ the voice asks.

“Sideswipe, what have I told you about eating treats before mid-cycle Energon?” Ratchet asks. 

“Not to have any because it makes me sick to my tanks when I have Energon,” Sideswipe sighs. “But it was all alone in the container.”

“You didn’t even think Red wanted it?” Ratchet asks. 

“Oh,” Sideswipe looks at the bright blue optic sparkling. He holds up his arms for Ratchet to pick him up. Ratchet sets him on the counter beside Red Alert. Sideswipe holds out the half eaten Energon treat.

‘Don’t take it, he wants to hurt you,’ the voice says.

‘Sideswipe is nice to me,’ Red Alert says.

‘That is not Sideswipe, that is Sunstreaker,’ the voice says. 

“Do you want it?” Sideswipe asks. Red Alert shakes his helm and watches Sideswipe finish the treat. 

 

Mirrorland

 

‘What are you doing?’ a voice much like his own asks.

‘Who are you?’

‘Red Alert,’ the small voice says.

‘I’m Red Alert,’ the red and black sparkling frowns. 

‘There’s Carrier,’ the small voice says as Ratchet walks into the apartment. ‘Why is he green?’

‘He’s mean,’ Red Alert says. 

‘Carrier loves us,’ the small voice says.

“What are you looking at runt?” Ratchet sneers and walks into the berthroom.

‘Why is Carrier so mean?’ 

‘Because he is,’ Red Alert says. 

‘So if you’re Red Alert and I’m Red Alert and we have almost the same Carrier, does that make us twins?’

‘I’ve always wanted a twin,’ Red Alert says. 

‘It feels funny calling you Red Alert because I’m Red Alert,’ the small voice says. ‘Can I call you Flare?’

‘I have a nickname,’ Red Alert smiles. ‘I’ll call you Red.’ 

‘I gotta recharge, Flare,’ the small voice says.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny:http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/443121.html  
> 1) Red Alert's glitch isn't a malfunction. There really is a voice telling him that everyone is out to get him. It is the Red Alert from the Shattered Glass Universe.
> 
> a) Bloodpoints if Red Alert listens to his other self from time to time.  
> b) Bonus points if Red Alert is the 'Good voice' for his Shattered Glass self in return.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.


End file.
